1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming system and method having an animated figure. More particularly, the animated figure is a three-dimensional animated figure having a control system.
2. Description of Related Art
Gaming Devices
Gaming devices are well known in the art and a large variety of gaming devices have been developed. In general, gaming devices allow users or players to play a game. In many casino-type gaming devices, the outcome of the game depends, at least in part, on a randomly generated event. For example, a gaming device may use a random number generator to generate a random or pseudo-random number. The random number may then be compared to a predefined table to determine the outcome of the event. If the random number falls within a certain range of numbers on the table, the player may win a predefined prize. The table may also contain display information that allows the gaming device to generate a display that corresponds to the outcome of the game. The gaming device may present the outcome of the game on a large variety of display devices, such as mechanical spinning reels or video screens.
Bonus Prizes
Some gaming devices award bonuses in addition to prizes that are awarded in the primary game. A bonus can be defined as an additional prize that is awarded to the player when a predefined event occurs. An example of a bonus game can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,932 issued to Adams. One of the gaming devices described in this document comprises three spinning reels and a spinning wheel bonus display. When predetermined indicia are displayed on the spinning reels of the primary game, the wheel can be activated to indicate a bonus prize. The bonus prize is awarded in addition to any prizes awarded in the primary game.
Generally, bonus prizes are offered in such games in order to increase the excitement and enjoyment experienced by players. This attracts more players to the game and encourages players to play longer. When gaming devices attract more players and the players play longer, they tend to be more commercially successful relative to other gaming devices.
Games Having Animated Characters
It is well known that games of chance such as slot machines may have an animated character which operates in conjunction with the game of chance. For example, in Slot Machines, by Marshall Fey, a slot machine called xe2x80x9cShoot the Bearxe2x80x9d describes a bear which stands up and growls when a jackpot is hit.
More generally, gaming devices having animated characters are well known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,678, hereinafter the xe2x80x9c""678 patentxe2x80x9d, a game device which interacts with an animated character to simulate a game show is described. More particularly, the ""678 patent describes an electronic game playing device with a synthesized voice and an animated game show host character. The animated game show host character has different features such as eyes, head and arms which are activated at different times in response to synthesized voice or the output of an audio tape.
1. Advantages of the Invention
One of the advantages of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device having an animated figure that identifies a prize.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a control system for controlling the actions of animated gaming system.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a control system for controlling the actions of animated display system.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a housing having at least one symbol which represents a prize.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides an animated gaming device that may be used as a stand-alone game.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides an animated gaming device which may be used in combination with another gaming device.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that the animated gaming device is engaged after a bonusing event.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a housing having a plurality of prizes which are identified by the animated figure.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device having an animated figure that requires little maintenance.
These and other advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to other portions of the specification, claims, and abstract.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animated gaming system and animated display system, comprising a housing, an animated figure and an animated element. The housing for the animated gaming system include having a symbol which represents a prize. The animated figure has a three-dimensional form. The animated element is operatively coupled to the animated figure and is controlled by a control system which manages the operations of the animated figure. The control system includes one or more controlled outputs which are forced to change in a desired manner as time progresses.
The above description sets forth, rather broadly, the more important features of the present invention so that the detailed description of the preferred embodiment that follows may be better understood and contributions of the present invention to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and will form the subject matter of claims. In this respect, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or as illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.